


Hot snow

by Siteare



Series: Vore, Micro/Macro and other things like that [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Campfires & Caves, Gen, Genie Character - Freeform, Other, Reader is ambigious, Silvan is an asshole, Soft Vore, Vore, demon character, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: While you and your friend Silvan hike through a blizzard, you injure your arm heavily. Silvan tries to heal it with some very bad decisions.





	Hot snow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Silvan is a dick

"It's cold, Silvan...", you whispered in your sore voice, hoping, that he could still hear it.

He luckily did, and turned his head to you, but didn't stop walking through the freezing snow that stood to your knees.

"I know." he replied.

You sighed, and tried to catch up to him by jumping through the snow.  
The fat snowflakes that constantly flicked in your faces blurred your vision, and without realizing it, you fell face-first on a boulder.

Silvan looked at you abruptly as he heard the loud crack of something breaking.  
He smelt the air, shocked, as he found the trace of blood, and hurried as fast as he could to you.

"Hey, hey, don't pass out.", he demanded, and lightly patted at your face repeatedly.

You shook your head, and wiped your arm at your chin, immediately horrified as you noticed it was dripping with blood.

"Ah...", Silvan didn't really know what to say, "...your arm is broken I think. You uhm... aren't screaming though so, does it hurt...?"

You shook your head. Your arm felt entirely numb in the snowstorm, and the shock of seeing the bone poke slightly out of the weirdly straight cut flesh wound probably numbed the sense to even feel it.

Your friend sighed heavily behind you, and grabbed your healthy arm in order to get you up.

"I know this blizzard is horrible, but we really have to get going.", he said, and pointed forwards.

You couldn't pry your eyes away from your arm, wondering, when the unbearable pain would set in.

Silvan groaned in annoyance.

"Stop looking at it. I'll heal you once we find shelter.", he growled, and took your face into his hand, forcing you to look at him.

You only blinked, you couldn't even feel scared of his yellow glowing eyes.

He looked away, and attempted to pull you after him, but you stumbled quite harshly, too shocked to walk.

Silvan stopped, and turned to you, not mad, but not worried either.

"Okay. You're being very problematic. I'm not going to carry you the entire way, so you either stop looking at your wound and do something about it, or I'll just leave you here and you decide when you want to walk again."

You opened your mouth slightly, not expecting him to just say something as cold as that.  
Maybe the freezing temperatures got to his head.

A few more moments passed by, and noone of you said anything during them.

"Alright then. Seems like you don't choose either.  
Not like I'll really leave you here... you know me, ugh.", Silvan groaned, and crossed his arms.

He stared at you, as if he wanted something.

"Well?", he asked.

You bobbed your head in confusion.

"Wish for something! You know I can't shrink you or anything like that on my own!", he shouted.

"Oh", you said, "...yeah... okay. Uhm, I... wish for you to shrink me?"

Silvan made a relieved sound, and with a snap of his fingers you fell down way too far, deep into the snow.

Now you were kind of glad the snow was there, if it weren't, you would've surely been dead on impact.

You looked up, but only found out that all you could see was the slim tunnel you made when falling, Silvan probably couldn't see you at all.

And he couldn't, it seemed, because you heard him sniff at the ground for your scent, luckily he was rather good at finding it.  
Silvan digged in the cold snow a little, and scooped you up into his hands from the icy prison you had fallen into.

You were shaking a little, your arm now starting to throb a bit as there wasn't much wind to numb the feeling anymore.

"Hm.", Silvan huffed, and he turned to keep walking.

He held you closer to his face, touching your body with his nose and sniffing.  
You weren't sure what he was doing, after all you were already sitting in his hand.

"Smells bad", he said, "...do you mind if  
I heal it real quick?"

You shook your head to agree to him healing it, and the demon flicked out his tongue just a bit to cover your wound with his spit.

It wasn't that weird anymore to be spat on to be healed, since he'd done it a few times already this past month.  
You aren't the most cautious person, but with someone who could heal you with ease at your side, it wasn't that big of a problem anymore.

Silvan retracted his tongue, but still looked at your arm with concern.  
You turned your head to where he tried to heal it, and squeaked slightly as you saw that it was only healed partly.

Normally Silvan was able to recover your wounds really fast, especially good when you asked him to shrink you, so why didn't it work?

"Ah... I'm not sure what happened...", your friend whispered to himself.

His eyes flinched over the wound frantically, and his face started filling up with panic.

"No worries... I can fix this...", he said with quick breathing, touching you with his face again to smell you twice.

This time he did it for longer, maybe he tried to smell how bad the damage was, even if you couldn't imagine how he would do that with scent alone.  
He could see after all, and even if he could smell better than he saw, it still seemed weird to be sniffed and touched to be examined.

He pulled back his face, now taking part of your arm between his lips to heal it better, but it only resulted in him stopping because you whined at the heat clenching at the fresh cut.

"Arrghh!", Silvan shouted into the vast frozen land.

"I can't believe this! Not only did you fucking cut open your arm, now it won't heal!", he groaned in anger.

You knew him well enough to know he wasn't mad at you in particular, he was just frustrated.

Silvan breathed heavily and slowly in and out, probably to calm down, and looked back at you in silence.

He started walking faster, then stopped, walked again, and slowed down drastically.

"What are you doing...?", you asked, a little pathetic sounding from being scared of Silvan's untelling eyes.

"Trying to figure out how bad the wind is...", he whispered, and ducked a bit.

Silvan shook his head.

"It's way too bad for your size right now. You'll freeze in a few minutes, we can't have that."

He sighed, sniffed the air, and touched you with his face again, this time nuzzling you a little.  
Silvan tried to smell you again, but he growled when he caught your scent.

"Fuck!", he swore.

"Woah. Language.", you replied, knowing he only outright said fuck if he was angry as fuck.

"I couldn't care any less about god damn language right now! You're freezing cold and bleeding to death, all because my stupid powers won't work!"

Afraid, you shrank in his hands, and he repeated his frustrated breathing technique for a minute before looking at you with the most furious look you ever saw on his face.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?", he asked, loudly as well.

"N-no...", you muttered, hoping he heard it so you wouldn't gave to whisper it a second time.

Silvan rubbed his face against yours, smelling you once more, before licking your arm again.

He took back his face, and softened his gaze a little.

"I really hoped you wouldn't have to endure this shit again, but, oh well. Down you go."

Silvan opened his mouth, a wave of humid air greeting you and almost begging you to go in.

"Ah!", you shouted, more in surprise than anything when he lifted his hand and let you slide on his tongue.

He closed his mouth around you, keeping the cold air of the blizzard outside, and let you adapt to the surroundings.

It was hot, way too hot, and you had to move constantly to not overheat on Silvan's own body heat mixing with yours.  
The weird pattern of space on his flesh glowed for some odd reason, but you welcomed it, without it you might've bumped into one of his teeth and cut yourself on accident.

The tongue underneath you squirmed a bit, dripping in excessive saliva that formed from you just sitting there.

"Can I swallow?", Silvan asked, and his voice seemed to come from all around you. It wasn't loud, quiet actually, maybe he tried not to intimidate you.

"Yeah!", you shouted as loud as you could, you assumed it was hard to hear through his own lips.

Silvan pushed you to the roof of his mouth, and you saw him swallow his spit a little, before you were sent after it downwards.

It wasn't very tight in his throat, just very slippery and slimy, and you slid down easily. It got tighter towards his stomach though, where Silvan had to swallow a second time to let you actually get in.  
His stomach was quite roomy, you could stand up and touch both walls at the same time, although it wasn't wide enough to lay down completely without stretching out your legs.

"Oof. You okay in there?" 

You looked at your arm, which now luckily was healed, and gazed upwards.

"Uh-huh. You can uh, walk now I guess.", you replied, and with that sentence a slight rocking motion gently pushed you on one of the walls.

The heat wasn't that bad anymore, although there was a small pool of liquid that stood to your ankles, fortunately it didn't hurt at all.

You pressed your feet against the opposing wall, to try and make more room, to which the rocking motion stopped shortly but continued after a few seconds.

"Is there not enough space? You can wish for it.", Silvan told you, even though you knew he didn't mind being pushed a little.

"I wish there was more leg room here", you said, "...also what is up with this heat?"

You pushed against the wall again, this time it gave in and bended, permanently giving you more space.  
The warmth around you cooled down too, apparently Silvan thought it was too hot for you.

"Better?" - "Uhm, yes... Thanks."

You heard him sigh heavily, and now noticed his heartbeat actually slowing down. Was he running before?

"It might take a while to get to the city. You can sleep if you want, I don't care. Is your arm okay now?", he asked.

You looked at it again, observing where the cut had been a bit more, and noticed a fine scar surrounding the area.

"It's alright I think. Can you wake me up when you get there?"

Silvan made a content, agreeing noise, and the rocking motion picked up on speed.

You laid down on the soft surface, trying to ignore the wet salvia sticking to you and just concentrated on the noises for a while.

Silvan breathed heavily, probably through his mouth, as the blizzard had clogged up your nose too outside. Now you could breathe through it again thanks to the warmth surrounding you.

A few sniffs from upside indicated that Silvan was searching for something, you sat up to feel what he was doing better.

"No, no. Lie down. You need to sleep.", Silvan insisted. He pressed his hand against his chest, which pushed you down again.

"I'm not exhausted.", you responded, this time sitting up against the other side of his stomach.

Silvan groaned in frustration, and sighed.

"Alright, just stop moving around. I don't want to be disattracte- ...oh."

"What is it?", you asked.

The rocking motion stopped briefly, then started again, now way less bumpy and it didn't shove you against the walls.

"I found a cave. It looks empty, should be good enough for shelter. Can you wish me some fire?", Silvan requested from you.

You stood up in the confined space as good as you could. 

"Fine, I wish for a box of matches. Also get me out. I want that too."

A distant snap of Silvan's fingers brought you back into a world of air that you could actually breathe without problems, and you looked at your friend to see him wildly fondling with a match.

You gazed down at yourself, relieved that you were completely dry. Somehow.

Silvan threw the box of matches at your head.

"Yo what the fuck! Do I look like a fucking fireplace to you? I don't have wood bitch!"

You grumbled a little, and picked the spilled matches up.

"Alright... I wish for a lit campfire? Is that good enough for you?"

Silvan pouted with an annoyed look on his face, then snapped his fingers again to drop firewood out of nowhere followed by a huge flame that lit it on fire.

"Ah!"

"It's fire. Calm down.", Silvan responded, and materialized a stick in his hand to poke the fire with.

You relaxed a bit when you watched him play with it for a while, now the blizzard outside didn't seem that bad anymore, as the fire kept you very warm.

Silvan probably didn't feel the same, ash demons naturally couldn't feel neither heat or cold, but they could still die from both hypothermia and overheating.

"Don't be so gloomy. I'm just mad because I had to eat you to heal you.", Silvan broke the silence, "...it's kinda weird. You screamed so much last time."

"Because last time was the first time, plus you did it out of nowhere with no reasoning! I thought you were killing me!", you shouted in response, waving your hands up to emphasize your point.

He glanced at you with a mildly interested look on his face, then went back to playing with fire. 

Who even plays with fire? Don't play with fire, it's survival 101!

"And to this day you still haven't given me a reason. You just spat me back out like gum and walked away."

You turned your head away from him, not really angry or sad, just feeling unjustified. 

Silvan brought the stick to his face, which was burning on the tip, and blew out the tiny flame.

"You wanna know why? Okay.", he looked directly at you, and you turned your head back at him.

His expression was still the same as before, bored and with almost no interest in it.

"I was hungry and thought you were food. You didn't move, you know how shit my eyes are.'"

You tried to say something, but Silvan interrupted you before you could.

"I did smell your scent but uhm. I thought it was just food that you touched. So yeah. I basically tried to eat your food and ended up eating you. Won't happen again.", he finished his explanation.

Silvan released his eyes from you, and went back to teasing the fire.

You huffed.

"Still pretty dickish of you to eat my food. But uh, why didn't you... y'know, only explain it now? Why not when you puked me up?", you asked.

Silvans ears dropped a little, and a smile crept on his face.

"Honestly? I was shocked. I thought you would forget it if I just pretended like it didn't happen." - "But it did."

Silvan chuckled, embarrassed this time.

"Hah, yep. Anyway. Do you want anything to eat? I'm hungry."

You let out a quiet laugh at his sad excuse of an apology.

"Okay. I wish for some food. You can choose."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah told u


End file.
